


It's okay

by Mellilla_Williams



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellilla_Williams/pseuds/Mellilla_Williams
Summary: Arthur has a laughing fit while having coffee with you, his pretty neighbor, for the first time. You don't mind.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/You
Kudos: 42





	It's okay

**Author's Note:**

> It wouldn't let me use the pairing Arthur Fleck/Reader??? Lol. Also, it's literally so SHORT but I'm a firm believer that things can be short and sweet and stories should be allowed to be short - no use in trying to make it longer by filler words and meaningless phrases.

The first time it happened with you he was mortified. His condition acted up suddenly with no warning as it usually did, and he just couldn’t stop. He tried and almost choked.

“Sorry”, he managed to mutter out. He couldn’t even look at you. He couldn’t face the disgust, confusion, hatred, _fear_ , whatever that must’ve been painted over your features.

With strangers, co-workers, neighbours… It was embarrassing but it was manageable. You were different. You were the prettiest girl he’d ever seen and he’d been over the moon when you’d ask if he’d like to get a cup of coffee from the café next door after you’d tripped on him and made him drop his groceries, smashing his bottle of cold-pressed orange juice (it was expensive! But it was also his mother’s birthday so…). You were neighbours, sort of. You lived in the same apartment building.

Now you were at the café and people were staring. He was embarrassing himself, yes, but more importantly he was embarrassing you. He got up to leave and was shocked to feel your hand grab his arm.

“Wait! You don’t have to go”, you said. Despite his fit and his shame he risked a look at your face and you looked pretty much unfazed. He furrowed his brows, then closed his eyes in pain as he tried to control his laughter.

“But-“, he rasped out before laughter took over again.

“I don’t want you to leave. Wait outside for me?”, You spoke so nicely he complied. He was dumbstruck when you showed up outside with two takeaway cups. He was certain you were gonna leave via the backdoor or something. Why wouldn’t you have?

“Let’s go to the park”, you said. He was still laughing.

You found a bench to sit down on. His fit finally calmed down after a couple of moments.

“I’m sorry. I have a- a condition”, Arthur said. You smiled.

“It’s alright, figured. My mother has Tourette’s, is it like that?” There was no judgement in your voice. It was refreshing and new, and Arthur couldn’t believe his luck. Had he managed to find someone who wasn’t judgemental? Not freaked out, scared for no reason other than ignorance?

“Yeah, something like that”, he confirmed. Of course he didn’t have Tourette’s, it was mostly an anxiety thing for him, but it was still similar in nature; he couldn’t control it and it was not dependent on his mood or his desire to act out. It was just a part of him.

“Anyhow, it’s a really pretty day. A bit chilly though – can I hold your hand?”, You asked.

It was such a bold move and such an unusual situation that Arthur’s eyes almost popped out and his cheeks got hot as if he was a teenager and not a grown ass man. He couldn’t answer verbally and rather bashfully held his hand out instead.

You grabbed it more confidently than he could ever wish to be. He really hoped you liked him even a fraction as much as he liked you.

You did, which was made quite evident by the way you kissed his cheek after he walked you home, and the way you let him kiss you on the mouth a week later.


End file.
